


something more

by peachygreen (fairiesbyte)



Series: twitter prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, clingy dan, idek what this is, whiny dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/peachygreen
Summary: “Looks like you’ve had a little much to drink,” Phil said, a note of fondness covering his deep voice, and Dan peeked up at him, making sure that Phil wasn’t irritated by his clinginess.But brown eyes met affection filled blue and Dan felt something tight unfurl in his chest, a tiny smile crossing his face and accentuating his dimple.a drabble inspired by glitter and roller discos





	something more

Dan had maybe had a little too much to drink. 

The 26 year old man collapsed into a seat at the bar, placing his hot, glitter covered cheek on the cool wood.His head was dizzy with roller skating and coffee flavored tequila and the smell of Phil’s shampoo.Dan sucked in a breath and caught a whiff of the remnant of Phil’s body washed that lingered on his sweat sticky skin.

The roar of a hundred drunk youtubers dancing and laughing too loud rung around the bar and Dan squinted his eyes around the room to see where his friends had gone.He could see Anthony milling about the roller rink, Greg and Mitch from asapscience sitting on some couches with some other people, and Phil…

_Oh yes_ , Dan scowled, his brows pulled together like an angry kitten, Phil was with Caspar.

Dan _logically_ knew that Caspar was not attracted to Phil.He _logically_ knew that Caspar wasn’t even _interested_ in men. 

But that didn’t stop jealousy from curling in his stomach like a sleeping dragon, steam puffing out of its snout.And when Phil laughed and put his hand of Caspar’s arm, the dragon snuffled awake, ready to unfurl its wings and burn that fucking, blonde twink to…

Okay, maybe this metaphor was getting away from him.

Dan heaved himself up from the bar and attempted to lever himself to his feet.But just as he was able to balance upright, his head spun and he fell right back down again, flopping down onto the bar stool in the least graceful way possible. 

Maybe this whole getting up thing wasn’t the best idea, he thought as he looked back over at his best friend. 

His best friend who was laughing and blushing as Caspar Lee leaned in close and intimate, whispering something in his ear.

Dan’s blood boiled and he shot to his feet, spinning head be damned.He couldn’t even form a coherent thought other than ‘ _mine_ ’ as his suddenly steady legs carried him over to where the two men stood, finally coming to a stop not even a foot from Phil, not even an inch.

“Um, Dan?” Phil laughed a little awkwardly as Dan practically plastered himself to the shorter man, tucking his flushed face into Phil’s long neck.

“Hi,” he said softly, rubbing his sweaty face along Phil’s skin.He liked the idea that the glitter that covered his cheekbones would stick to Phil’s pale skin, his alabaster throat dotted with Dan’s sparkly mark.“I missed you.”Dan giggled a little and swayed into Phil’s body.

The older man caught him by the waist and pulled Dan even tighter against his side.“Looks like you’ve had a little much to drink,” Phil said, a note of fondness covering his deep voice, and Dan peeked up at him, making sure that Phil wasn’t irritated by his clinginess.

But brown eyes met affection filled blue and Dan felt something tight unfurl in his chest, a tiny smile crossing his face and accentuating his dimple.Dan’s fingers tangled in the back of Phil’s shirt.

“Might wanna lay off the tequila mate,” Caspar chuckled and Dan tensed a little, his face flushing as his embarrassment added to the rosy blush the drink had caused.But Phil brought a long hand up to the small of his back and rubbed comfortingly.

“I think we might turn in,” Phil said amiably.“Friends tuck other friends into bed when they’ve had too much.”Caspar laughed in response and Dan might have felt embarrassed, but the warm possessive hand on his back had him feeling anything but.

“Let’s get a picture first mate,” Joe Sugg said as he walked up behind Caspar, slinging a petite arm over his shoulder.“Got to please the fans.”

Phil looked down at Dan, his brows furrowed.But the younger man just nodded and smiled.“Sure lets do a pic-“ he hiccuped, his curls bouncing “-ture.”

Dan automatically moved to the other side of the boys, knowing that he would be too tempted to hug Phil in the picture, which was maybe not a good idea to send out to the hoards of shippers waiting for content.

But even the fact that it was Caspar’s shoulder he was snuggle dup to and not Phil’s couldn’t dampen his mood.He felt warm and bubbly, and as they finished taking the pictures and Phil led him out of the room with a gentle hand on his back, Dan realized he felt _loved_ as well.

“Feeling a little better?” Phil asked softly, leaning Dan against the wall of the elevator taking them to their hotel room.He brushed a stray, sweaty curl from Dan’s face and the younger man nodded.

“When I’m with you,” the words dripped out of Dan’s mouth like warm chocolate, melting comfortably in the tiny space between them.

Phil’s answering blush and smile felt like a secret and Dan felt his stomach flutter with something he hadn’t consciously thought of in over 5 years.

Maybe they were just friends right now, he thought as he stared into Phil’s tired blue eyes, but maybe it wouldn’t always be that way.

Maybe one day they could be _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @lyinghoedan


End file.
